¿quien es el?
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: En el futuro la perdió, ahora que ha vuelto al pasado no permitirá que se la arrebaten de nuevo. Se enfrentara a muchas cosas por ella, pero el principal de sus problemas, es su yo de ese tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

En konoha todo se hallaba tranquilo, los niños jugaban y corrían, los adultos trabajaban o simplemente caminaban por las calles, al igual que algunos ninjas, ese era un lindo día para todos, o casi todos. En la oficina hokage, tras aquel escritorio, se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente 24 años, de cabellera rubia, piel ligeramente bronceada, y tres marcas en cada mejilla, con un par de hermosos ojos azules, los cuales en ese momento mostraban una profunda tristeza y melancolía, mientras observaba un pequeño frasco de medicina. Aquella medicina sirvió mucho durante los últimos años desde que fue descubierta, debido a una extraña enfermedad, una enfermedad que durante un tiempo parecía incurable, hasta que la ninja medico Sakura Haruno, descubrió la cura. Pero por desgracia, no pudo salvar a la primera paciente que sufrió esa enfermedad.

-hinata…- dijo inconscientemente, ya acostumbrado a repetir ese nombre tantas veces –si tan solo yo… maldición- apretó sus manos mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos –si hubiéramos descubierto esto antes…- dijo mientas sostenía aquel frasco y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos –aun seguirías con nosotros… ahora… estarías conmigo…-

Así es, Hinata Hyuuga, había sido la primer persona en tener esa extraña enfermedad, aunque al principio no parecía tan grave, el tiempo se encargo de que si lo fuera, esa joven chica, de cabello negro-azulado, orbes blanquecinos y piel demasiado clara, había muerto hacia poco mas de 5 años, aun era joven, aun tenia una vida por delante, pero murió, y un par de meses después, la cura había sido hallada, pero desafortunadamente, fue demasiado tarde para salvarla.

Durante meses Naruto cayo en una gran depresión, y aun seguía igual, solo que ya no lo demostraba tanto, a pesar de que habían pasado 5 años, por que a pesar de que una herida sane, aun estará ahí la cicatriz de que eso paso, y aquella cicatriz le dolía a Naruto, mas que a cualquier otra persona, ¿Por qué?, simple, por que la amaba, así es, aquel rubio se había enamorado de aquella chica tímida. Pero para su desgracia, jamás pudo decírselo, por que la vida se la arrebato.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo despertar de su trance y seco sus lagrimas mientras decía un _"adelante"_

-hokage-sama- llamo una chica peli-rosada.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas solo naruto, sakura-chan- dijo dando una falsa sonrisa, pero aquella chica lo conocía bien, y sabia que estuvo llorando, pero mas que nada, sabia la razón de aquel llanto.

-no te hace bien recordar el pasado- dijo cambiando su tono a uno melancólico.

-me hace sentir vivo hacerlo- dijo viéndola con tristeza –por que se, que no la tengo conmigo-

Sakura atravesó la sala hasta llegar a su amigo y lo abrazo, un abrazo fraternal que a aquel chico le hacia tanta falta.

-desahógate- basto con decir eso, para que aquel chico comenzara un llanto amargo.

Durante un minuto estuvieron en esa posición, mientras el sacaba todo lo que tenia dentro, toda esa tristeza guardada, la cual sabia que no podía compartir con nadie, solo con su mejor amiga y alguna vez novia, Sakura. Así es, en algún tiempo tuvo un noviazgo con aquella peli-rosa de ojos verdes, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquella relación no funcionaba y decidieron terminar, ¿Por qué no funciono esa relación?, otra simple pregunta, por que ninguno de ellos dos amaba al otro. Sakura, seguía enamorada de aquel azabache, ex-traidor de la aldea, y actual miembro del ANBU, Sasuke Uchiha. Y Naruto, se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de aquella chica tímida, que durante un tiempo el considero "rara". Pero para su desgracia, el no tuvo tanta suerte como Sakura, el no pudo estar a lado de la mujer que amaba y eso era lo que le dolía tanto.

-créeme… yo también la extraño, cada día me odio a mi misma por no haber descubierto la cura a tiempo- dijo tratando de consolar a aquel joven, que poco a poco dejo de llorar.

-yo… cada día me lamento… de no haberle dicho lo que sentía… de no haberle dicho que la amaba… de no pedirle que fuera mi novia… o mejor- dio una leve sonrisa melancólica –mi esposa- dijo sonriendo mas abiertamente, a lo que Sakura correspondió, sonriendo de la misma forma –gracias, sakura… siempre serás como mi hermana- dijo mientras que se separara de ella.

-y tu mi idiota hermano- dijo sacándole una leve carcajada al rubio.

-¿y como esta Ami?- pregunto cambiando de tema, mas tranquilo.

-muy bien, sigue creciendo- respondió feliz, Ami era el nombre de la pequeña hija de ella y Sasuke, una niña de casi 3 años, de cabello azabache como su padre, y ojos verdes como su madre.

-me alegro que no haya heredado la actitud antipática del teme- dijo riéndose de su mejor amigo.

-¿entonces si soy tan antipático por que eres mi amigo idiota?- esa voz altero un poco al rubio, en la puerta de aquella oficina, se encontraba recargado el susodicho, con una mirada de muerte sobre el rubio.

-por que si no lo era yo ¿Quién lo seria?- respondió bromeando.

-hola sasuke-kun- dijo sakura mientras se dirigía hacia su esposo.

-hola amor- dijo atrayéndola hacia si, y besándola muy apasionadamente.

-¡HEY! Esas escenitas no las hagan frente a mi- dijo el rubio mientras fingía ganas de vomitar.

-estas celoso de que yo si puedo hacerlo y tu no- contrataco sin pensar, Sakura le dio un golpe en el hombro, y vio como Naruto volvía a la depresión de la que acababa de salir. Sakura lo vio un momento, y se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era irse.

-lo siento naruto, nos vamos- dijo la peli-rosa.

-¿Por qué amor?- pregunto confundido el azabache.

-por que tengo que castigarte- dijo sacando una leve sonrisa del rubio –nos vemos después- se despidió mientras se llevaba a rastras al joven peli-negro, al cual en su mirada se veía un profundo miedo.

* * *

El día siguió pasando mas tranquilo, cuando Naruto se encontraba solo, era cuando podía llorar. El anochecer se comenzó a asomar. Naruto tomó aquel frasco y lo metió en su bolsillo, como siempre. Salió de su oficina a altas horas de la noche, mientras la lluvia amenazaba en el cielo.

Era la una de la madrugada y Naruto seguía despierto, no podía dormir, aquellos recuerdos le invadían la mente, se giro y su mirada se dirigió hacia su ventana llena de gotas de agua, aquella lluvia parecía una tormenta, los truenos sonaban, y los relámpagos hacían su aparición. Naruto observo inmóvil en aquella cama aquel cielo, aquellas nubes oscuras que no le permitían ver la luna, la cual le recordaba a los ojos de cierta peli-azul.

Se levanto de su cama y tomo su ropa ninja, como siempre, metió aquel frasco en su bolsillo, no sabia por que, simplemente lo hacia y ya. Salió de su casa a paso apresurado, no había nadie en aquellas calles, corrió hasta llegar al monte hokage y se poso sobre el rostro de su padre.

La lluvia golpeaba su rostro, el solo quería morir, tal vez así, la vería de nuevo, cerro los ojos, sintió el aire helado en su rostro, el aire combinado con las gotas, le daban leves escalofríos, pero no le importaba.

-desearia verte una vez mas hinata… desearía… poder salvarte…- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que un rayo le cayera ensima –_pronto estaré contigo-_ pensó aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se quemaba, un inmenso dolor interno.

**_-mocoso, -_**hablo el kyuubi en su interior –**_si con tener a aquella mocosa contigo dejarás de fastidiarme todos los días, entonces te la devolveré-_** fue todo lo que dijo antes de que naruto desapareciera de aquel lugar.

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa, en un bosque no muy lejos de konoha, se veía a una silueta femenina saltar los arboles, sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro debido a la humedad, alrededor de sus ojos se podían ver las venas resaltadas de su kekke genkai. Pero su mirada reflejaba una gran tristeza, bajo el último árbol de un salto y comenzó a caminar lentamente, desactivo su linea sucesora y comenzó a recordar.

Hacia un par de días, en la aldea, el chico al que había amado durante tantos años, el chico que la había sacado de su oscuro abismo, el chico rubio-hiperactivo por el que daría la vida y casi muere, le había pedido a otra chica salir con dolía, le dolía mucho haberse enterado de aquella noticia, pero si aquel rubio de ojos azules era feliz, entonces no importaba lo que pasara con ella.

El día parecía que no mejoraría, en el cielo daban apariciones los relámpagos, y la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y densa. Lo mejor era encontrar un lugar donde parar hasta que cesara la tormenta. Camino lentamente, hasta que logró divisar una cueva, hubiera lo que estuviera adentro, en definitiva seria mejor que quedarse afuera. A unos cuantos metros de llegar a la cueva, un rayo callo justo enfrente de ella, y lo que le sorprendió, fue ver que cuando aquella luz en cegadora ceso, vio a un hombre en el suelo inconsciente. Se acerco a el lentamente, lo reviso, y le sorprendio ver que aun seguía vivo, lo mejor era llevarlo con ella. Así que sin pensarlo, lo cargo y lo llevo consigo a paso lento a aquella cueva.

No sabia por que, pero sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo, como si aquel hombre, fuera alguien muy importante para ella.

* * *

**¡nueva historiaaaa!**

**siempre he pensado, ¿por que siempre que hacen una historia de que naruto regresa al pasado no lo ponen normal?¿porque solo regresa su mente? o ¿por que los unicos que viajan al pasado en persona son sus hijos? como sea**

**espero que les guste y comenten, son importantes para mi y me encantaria saber que piensan de este finc.**

**quiero agradecerle a todos los que siguen mis historias. ¡GRACIAAAAS!**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El día parecía no mejorar por nada del mundo, al contrario, empeoraba cada vez mas. Dentro de una cueva, una joven de larga cabellera azulada, se encontraba sentada, mientras a un lado de ella se encontraba inconsciente un joven maduro. Aquella joven veía el paisaje que daba afuera, o lo poco que se veía, aquella cueva era un lugar un poco húmedo, pero era mejor estar ahí adentro que allá afuera. La joven dirigía leves miradas hacia aquel hombre inconsciente de su lado. Era un chico alto, de piel bronceada y cabello rubio, se le hizo muy raro ver en el tres marcas en cada mejilla, justo como las que tenia su amado Naruto. Eso le volvió a recordar, aquel joven ya tenia novia, así que ya no podría estar con el.

El rubio inconsciente, comenzó a hacer leves ruidos, dando señal de que estaba recuperando la conciencia, rápidamente Hinata se puso en guardia, no importaba que sintiera cierto aprecio por ese hombre, después de todo, ni siquiera lo conocía.

Lentamente, aquel rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos, dejando ver que eran igual de azules que los de Naruto. Veía confundido todo a su alrededor, podía oír la lluvia que provenía de afuera, podía sentir la húmeda tierra debajo de él, lo ultimo que recordaba era que un rayo le había caído, y unas palabras de Kurama, pero no recordaba que le había dicho. Era muy raro todo eso, ¿no se supone que debería estar muerto? ¿así era la muerte?, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando fija su vista en la joven de larga cabellera azul obscuro parada frente a el, mirándole con confusión. Rápidamente el la reconoció y le hizo pensar solo una cosa ¡en verdad había muerto!

* * *

El día ya había mejorado, Hinata y el chico salieron de aquella cueva y siguieron el camino de vuelta a la aldea. Habían hecho ya gran parte del camino, Hinata daba leves ojeadas a aquel chico, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, la veía con ternura, con dulzura, con amor.

-Hinata…-hablo el chico. Cuando ella trato de voltear, él ya la tenia entre sus brazos, abrazándola por la espalda, recargando levemente su rostro en su hombro –te amo- esas palabras hicieron que se sonrojara violentamente.

-yo...- no sabia que responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el rubio la volteo y comenzó a acercarse a sus labios, cuando estaba a punto de besarla ella giro el rostro -todavía no se si creerte- fue todo lo que dijo.

-tienes que creerme...- dijo un poco alterado -en verdad soy Naruto- cambio el tono a uno mas tranquilo -¿que tengo que hacer para que me creas?- Hinata no sabia que decirle, después de todo lo que había dicho y hecho aquel rubio, no sabia si creerle o no.

_-¿Hinata?... ¿e-en verdad eres tu?- dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a levantarse del frio suelo. Hinata sacó un kunai por si necesitaba defenderse, pero sus manos no querían usar el arma. -¿o eres una ilusión?- se acercó a ella y coloco sus manos en sus hombros, sorprendiéndose ¿una ilusión no se sentía tan real? ¿o si? -¿hina-chan?¡en verdad eres tu!- el rubio apretó mas su agarre, causando que a Hinata se le callera el kunai de las manos._

_-¿eh?- Hinata no entendía nada, ese chico de la nada le decía "hina-chan" y lo mas curioso era que no le molestaba en lo absoluto._

_-¿acaso he muerto? ¿Estoy en el paraíso?- de sujetarla paso a abrazarla -¿o es un sueño?... – su mirada se endulzo –si es así… no quiero despertar nunca- acerco apresuradamente sus labios a los de la peli-azul y los unió, tanto tiempo queriendo besarla y esta era su oportunidad._

_Hinata estaba en shock, todo había pasado tan rápido, el despertar del rubio, sus preguntas y finalmente su beso, entonces se dio cuenta ¡aquel desconocido la estaba besando! Rápidamente intento separarlo de ella. Cuando lo logro se alejó lo mas posible de aquel apuesto rubio, el cual la veía confundida._

_-¿Hinata?... ¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa zorruna, mientras comenzaba a acercarse al cuerpo tembloroso de la oji-perla, quien en un segundo volvía a sostener un kunai en sus manos._

_-n-no te acerques- a pesar de que había superado su fase de tartamudeo, por alguna razón, lo volvía a hacer delante de aquel extraño. Por lo que sujeto más firmemente el kunai, aunque sus manos temblaban, no de miedo, sino de ¿nerviosismo? Quizás._

_-jeje- se rio el chico, mostrando su hermosa sonrisa –baja eso Hina-chan- la mención de ese nombre en sus palabras, la quemaba, pero aun así lo disfrutaba, si que Hinata se diera cuenta, el rubio se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella, mientras que con una mano le quitaba en kunai con sumo cuidado con la otra sujetaba su barbilla –o podrías lastimar a alguien- al finalizar sus palabras le dio un dulce beso, que causo que ella soltara por completo el arma, y sin darse cuenta, dirigió sus manos al rostro del rubio para apegarlo mas a ella, el beso se torno apasionado, y el oji-azul comenzó a introducir su lengua en la cavidad de Hinata, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo, y en un segundo, lo empujo._

_-¿qui-quien eres?- pregunto nerviosa, se sentía tan avergonzada de lo que acababa de pasar._

_-¿ya no me recuerdas?… - la chica negó –soy Naruto- eso sorprendió a Hinata._

El solo recordar lo ocurrido hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera, no sabia que pensar, no sabia que creer, pero sabría la verdad, eso era seguro.

-¿porque estas aquí?- pregunto, todavía no estaba segura si creerle, ella jamás había creído en los viajes del tiempo.

-ya te dije, un rayo me cayo y después aparecí aquí-

-¿y porque estabas afuera si era casi una tormenta?- pregunto todavía mas curiosa, aunque sabia que no debía de saber mucho acerca del futuro, o podría estar en peligro.

-yo...- su mirada cambio, perdiendo todo el brillo -yo... quería morir-

-¿porque?- pregunto algo horrorizada -si tú fueras Naruto-kun... no desearías...- le costaba decirlo.

-yo no quería vivir... si no estaba contigo...- dijo mas triste.

-¿q-que paso?- pregunto Hinata, olvidando por completo algo muy importante del tiempo, si sabes el futuro, cambiara la historia, pero justo en ese momento Naruto lo recordó.

-no puedo decirte...- dijo algo deprimido.

-¿porque no?- pregunto confundida, primero le dijo que le diria todo lo que ella quisiera saber y ahora le decía que no podía

-si te hablo del futuro, entonces... habría una posibilidad de que se altere- Hinata supo a que se refería.

-e-esta bien... lo en-entiendo- no sabia porque razón tartamudeaba ella solo lo hacia cuando... y ahí se dio cuenta... solo tartamudeaba cuando Naruto estaba cerca.

-entonces que tengo que hacer para...-

-te creo- susurro.

-eh?-

-t-te creo, n-naruto-kun- acepto sonriendo.

-gracias, Hina-chan- grito feliz mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la besaba un dulce beso que demostraba todo lo que sentía por ella, un beso en el cual transmitía todo el amor que no le pudo dar durante mucho tiempo, aunque sentía que Hinata no le creía al cien porciento el se encargaría de que así fuera, después de todo la amaba y no la perdería de nuevo, de eso se encargaría el.

* * *

1 semana después...

Había pasado una semana, una semana desde que Hinata encontró a Naruto, una semana desde que habían llegado a Konoha y, una semana desde que ellos eran novios. a sus amigos se les hacia muy rara aquella relación, ¿como Hinata se había enamorado de aquel chico? ¿Qué no estaba enamorada de Naruto?. Y algunas personas se preguntaban como se sentía Naruto al respecto, ya que el conocía los sentimientos de la Hyuuga hacia él, pero la respuesta era muy simple, no sentía nada, porque el no sabia nada, hacia una semana que el y su equipo habían salido a una misión, en ese tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado en Konoha.

En la entrada de la aldea se podían ver cuatro siluetas entrando a la villa.

-es bueno estar de vuelta- hablo el chico rubio.

-tienes razón, amor- hablo una peli-rosa con dulzura.

-te amo- estando a unos cuantos centímetros de darle un beso, son interrumpidos.

-¡hola Naruto!- grito un chico montado en un enorme ¿perro?, eso parecía.

-¡Kiba!- grito el rubio con alegría -que gusto verte de nuevo ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto interesado.

-espero a Hinata-chan- ante la mención de la chica, en la mirada de Naruto apareció un destello de melancolía -espero que su "novio" me deje hablar con ella- hizo un énfasis en aquella palabra que sorprendió al equipo.

-¡¿QUE?- gritaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-es verdad, ustedes no estaban cuando todo esto paso- Kiba comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que no estuvo el equipo, mientras en Naruto nacía un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido.

* * *

**Segundo capi... ¡listo!**

**Espero que les guste y lo sigan leyendo. **

**Ademas aprovecho para anunciar de mi nueva historia, pero no esta en la categoria "naruto & hinata", pueden buscar en mi perfil o buscar en "hinata & sakura", no es yuri, es una nueva creacion, que me gustaria que fuera leida y comentada, al igual que esta.**

**Espero que dejen reviews y agradesco a todos los que lo han hecho ya... ustedes son lo que me permite seguir escribiendo, el saber que mis hsitorias son leidas y comentadas son lo que me permite seguir adelante.**

**Felices vacaciones de verano les deseo lo mejor del mundo y que cumplan sus deseos.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

En el puesto de ramen más conocido de Konoha, se encontraban dos personas. Una joven chica no mayor de 17 años, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos color perla. Y un hombre no mayor de 26 años, de cabello negro profundo y ojos verdes. A unos metros de aquel puesto se comenzaron a acercar un par de siluetas, las cuales escondieron su chakra para no ser detectados.

-¿así que es el?- pregunto más para sí mismo que para su acompañante la silueta del chico.

Mientras tanto, dentro del puesto de ramen, el joven se dio cuenta de que eran observados, no por nada era el Hokage, claro, en su tiempo.

-hina-chan- susurro en el oído de la joven, haciendo que esta le prestara atención -parece que alguien nos vigila- dijo dando una sorda sonrisa.

-¿quién podría ser?- se preguntó a sí misma, llamando la atención del azabache.

-creo saber quiénes son...- dijo dándole una sonrisa -hay que darle una lección a ese idiota-se acercó a los labios de la Hyuga a tal punto de que sus respiraciones chocaban.

-¿q-que estas ha-haciendo?- preguntó la chica con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-solo quiero besarte... y de paso darle una lección a ese tonto- respondió mientras unía sus labios a los de la oji-blanca.

-_n-naruto-kun_- dijo mentalmente mientras el chico la besaba, mientras tanto, quienes los espiaban se comenzaron a acercar.

-lamentamos interrumpir- se oyó una voz molesta, la cual provocó que la pareja se separara.

-no interrumpes nada- le respondió el oji-verde mientras lo veía a los ojos. Sus miradas chocaron y al mismo tiempo iniciaron una batalla.

Hasta que el de ojos azules separo la mirada y la dirigió a la chica sentada al lado del sujeto.

-Hola, Hinata- saludo el chico, mientras hacía esfuerzos por sonreír, no sabía porque, pero le costaba mucho trabajo sonreír abiertamente, era muy raro de él, ya que era un risueño, pero por alguna razón, mientras viera a la peli-azul con ese chico, no podía sonreír tan fácilmente.

-hola, Naruto-kun- saludo tranquilamente, pero sobretodo, lo veía fijamente sin tartamudear, lo cual lo extrañó mucho.

Ella había dejado su nerviosismo con todos, pero con el no, por alguna razón eso siempre lo reconfortaba, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-bien, nos tenemos que ir, Hina-chan- dijo el peli-negro mientras pagaba la cuenta.

-s-si- respondió la oji-perla mientras que en sus mejillas aparecía el sonrojo que no había aparecido con el otro Naruto, lo cual lo sorprendió, pero a la vez lo molesto por alguna razón.

-_Hinata_- pensó el oji-azul.

-nos vemos- se despidió el otro joven mientras comenzaba a caminar mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata.

-espera...- dio un leve grito el rubio.

-¿qué?- pregunto despreocupado el oji-verde.

-aun no me has dicho cómo te llamas- pregunto interesado.

-mi nombre… es Menma- respondió dando una gran sonrisa -¿y el tuyo?-

-yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage- respondió dando una gran sonrisa zorruna.

Menma se rio, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto molesto.

-nada- respondo con aun una sonrisa en el rostro mientras él y Hinata se alejaban, y el rubio los veía irse.

-Naruto…- la voz de la Haruno hizo que despertara de su trance -¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto algo preocupada.

-no… estoy bien- la vio a los ojos, mientras volvía a fingir una sonrisa.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, acababa de dejar a Hinata en su casa y ahora él se dirigía a su departamento mientras una boba sonrisa estaba impregnada en su rostro, al fin volvía a verla, al fin estaba con ella, y esta vez no permitiría que nada ni nadie los separara.

-**no te traje aquí para que fuera tu novia**- oyó una voz en su interior, la cual le borro la sonrisa con sus palabras –**sino para que evitaras lo que va a ocurrir**- esas palabras confundieron a Naruto.

-_¿de que hablas? Ella enfermo después y no permitiré que se acerque a lo que la daño_- afirmo el azabache mientras caminaba por la aldea.

-**¿y tu en verdad crees que la razón de que muriera ocurrio después?**- Naruto paro en seco al oírlo decir eso.

-_¿a que te refieres?_- pregunto preocupado.

-**pronto lo sabras**- respondió Kurama mientras Naruto volvia a su realidad.

¿a que se referia ese demonio con eso?, no lo había entendido. A pesar de ser mas grande y a pesar de ser Hokage, el seguía siendo el Naruto de siempre y por lo visto jamás cambiaria. Eso mucha gente ya se lo había asegurado.

Siguió su camino, ignorando lo que las palabras de Kurama significaban, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una presión en su pecho, como si algo realmente malo estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

Tosió levemente, pero a la vez sentía una gran presión en su corazón como si alguien lo estuviera apretando muy fuerte. Sabia que eso no era nada bueno, pero prefería ignorarlo, después de todo ahora era feliz, al fin tenia el amor de Naruto, lo que siempre quiso y se había dado cuenta que era mejor de lo que había creído el en verdad la amaba, tanto que hasta odiaba a su "yo" de ese tiempo por no sentir lo mismo. A pesar de no estar con el Naruto que conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo, sabia que el la amaría, no sabia por que no estaban juntos pero tampoco que interesaba saberlo, después de todo, ahora era mas feliz que nunca.

Volvió a toser, por lo que se tapo la boca, cuando quito su mano de esta, se horrorizo al ver sangre en ella ¿era su sangre? ¿ella había tocido sangre? No sabia que significaba eso, pero debía ser grave. Espero un par de segundo para ver si volvia a ocurrir, pero no paso nada. Quizás solo era por la misión que había recibido hacia unos días, poco antes de encontrar a Naruto. En ese lugar, su vieja herida de la batalla contra Neji se reabrió y por lo visto tardaría en sanar un poco. Tal vez era solo eso, pero por si acaso iría a que la examinara un doctor.

-_espero que no sea nada grave_- pidió mentalmente mientras salía de su habitación, rumbo hacia el hospital.

* * *

**Al fin saque la continuación.**

**Mucho tiempo para mi gusto -.- pero por fin la hice y eso es lo que cuenta. Espero que les guste y… ya saben el resto… bla bla bla reviews bla bla bla subiré el otro bla bla bla… -.- no se ustedes pero yo ya me aburri de escribir lo mismo… bueno tratare de pensar en otras cosas que decir y si no se me ocurre nada solo dejare lo que siempre hago.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera… y punto n.n**


End file.
